


Jeez, Morty

by TeamFortressFics



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFortressFics/pseuds/TeamFortressFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guard Morty= Mort</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A-are you sure about this Rick?"  
Morty's voice was low and sounded like calmness was being forced into his words, Rick scoffed at this. "Yeah Morty, and jeez dial it back a little, its not like we are robbing a bank or something. Jeez." Morty drew back when Rick pulled out the bottle of pills and read the label that had been slapped on by the dealer aloud, "Chillax pills take only one, as these bring out your most inner desires."

Rick pressed down and cranked the lid off and handed Morty a few, then proceeded to swallow down the rest of the pills, aided by some of his dark green liquor of course. "Jesus, Morty, take the damn pills already." Not wanting to make Rick mad, Morty reluctantly threw back the pills and took a drink of Ricks flask also.

The booming techno music from inside the club flowed through Morty's ears as he and Rick looked over the crowds of people jumping to the beat. "C'mon Morty" Rick descended the stairs into the crowd, Morty close behind. For some reason it was like Morty wanted to be close to Rick, feeling like being away from him would be hell.

As soon as Rick broke away from the lively crowds, Morty saw an opening when Rick was sitting in an armchair at the back of the club, surveying the crowds when Morty walked up to him. " hey kiddo, enjoying yourse-AHH" Morty was now positioned on Rick's lap, head resting in the crook of Rick's neck.

Morty's erection pressed and throbbed against Rick's thigh, the boy moaning Rick's name in his ear, rutting against him. "MORTY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Morty stopped to look at Rick, hurt in his eyes. "This is wrong, Morty you are my grandson. I shouldn't have gave you those pills. Let-Lets go home." As Rick's space-car pulled into the garage, Rick steered Morty towards the door connected to the rest of the house.

Rick stopped at the doorway and so did Morty just to see what Rick was doing, face heating up as he removed his shirt and tossed it onto the floor, next to his shelves. "C'mon Morty, lets get you to your roo-" Rick was cut off as Morty forced him over to the rough brick wall of the garage, hand snaking around Rick's torso, finding a piercing Rick had put in his nipple just for fun, circling it with his thumb, causing Rick to get flustered, but when he picked up on what Morty was saying, every other breath coming out of him was Rick's name. "Hgnnn- fuck, Morty." Hearing Rick finally give in, Morty pulled back, eyes blown and drool pooling at the corners of his mouth, Rick looked at his lips, Rick couldn't resist not kissing those lips of his. Rick just took it slow, but Morty was picking up pace, desperately trying to touch as much of Rick as possible, when his tongue snaked it's way into Rick's mouth, a soft moan emitting from Morty. That was it for Rick. Ricks hand found Morty's hair and twined into his dark brown curls tugging Morty's head back just to see how much Morty needed Rick. Morty's face was painted red, chest falling and rising rapidly, still muttering Rick's name under his breath.

The next morning's breakfast was a little awkward, Morty and Rick not really looking at each other but a quick few glances as they ate their food, but things escalated quickly when Jerry to ask what Rick and Morty did last night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guard Morty= Mort

Shit. This was it for Rick. He was going to get thrown out. And he would never be allowed to come back this time. Rick cursed himself for letting Morty get caught up in his copious amount of drugs, alcohol and his general influence. 

After breakfast, a few good lies had Jerry, Beth and Summer all completely japed, but Rick needed to talk to Morty. "Psst, hey Morty!" Morty's head snapped over to Rick where he was whisper screaming. "Come in to the garage!" Morty hesitated for a moment before following Rick into the garage.

"So-uhh Rick whaddya wanna talk abou- Rick's cold hand clamped over Morty's mouth, leaving a salty taste on his tongue. "ahhh *sputter*- jesus, Rick the hell, man!?" "Listen Morty, we need to keep what happened last night a secret. If they found out, my ass would be on the fucking curb Morty." Morty nodded slowly and wrapped Rick in a hug, burrowing his face into the crook of Rick's neck, before drawing back and walking to the door, "catch ya later, Rick" Morty called before the door closed behind him.

Rick slowly turned in his chair over to his desk, pulling out a drawer as this rolled around he grabbed a few things. Carefully, he tinkered at his workbench until he held a small ipad looking device. he had created a plan . 

The first dimension he stumbled upon bore no new Mortys that appealed to Rick, though he did find a choice few fleebs laying around. He dimension hopped until he laid eyes upon the Morty that looked like he really needed help. The miserable looking guard Morty stood alone in the heat, uniform drenched. Rick watched with horror as a large Gromflomite flew down and was about to shoot the Guard Morty but Rick stepped in and pulled the guard through a portal. 

Landing in the garage, the guard looked down at Rick and thanked him. Not knowing what dimension he was in, the guard was more than confused when he saw another Morty. And of all possible Mortys it was that one.Morty and Mort made silent coversation as Rick thought where Mort can sleep. "Uhhh Rick? He can stay in my room." Rick was a bit suspicious about Mortys sudden excited demeanor but shtugged it off as the two Mortys went to their room. "Fucking bastard, thought I'd never see you again." Mort huffed as he removed his overcoat "Nono you knew." Mort looked over to the bed where Morty was sitting, watching as Mort slowly stripped. Feeling Morty's eyes burn through the back of his head, Mort's face heated up. Once they were both left in their boxers and undershirts, they laid in the bed. "Where were you?" "My dumbass Rick had me stand out in that purple field where your Rick took me in." "Oh... Well....Um" "You dont have to say anything. Its okay now. Im here. Not there. Just you and me now." "You dont even know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Morty's arms wrapped around Mort, pulling him into a sloppy, wet kiss, fist tangled in the others hair, fingers entwining themselves in the dark brown curls. The tips of their erections touched, precum soaked boxers, being soaked through with eachothers juices, earning a throaty moan from Mort, whose cock desperately needed attention, Morty's hand slipped down and began palming him through his boxers in a circular motion, eventually slipping in and gripping his member, stroking tip To base in one fluid motion, knowing his like he does his ownthey came shortly after one anorher, Mort breathing heavily into Morty's ear and saying his name. It was weird.


End file.
